Two Minutes
by PurtFiend
Summary: So Glee was going to write off Dave and Sebastian in two minutes in an upcoming episode but wasn't able to work it out because of conflicting schedules. Here are four stories, four variations of what I think could have taken place between David, Sebastian and Blaine. The last one's raunchy and erotic hence the M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Minutes**

To be honest, I couldn't do any story ideas in two minutes. With the more complicated stories I tried to spend some time setting up the meeting with all the background and then counting two minutes once the characters were actually face to face. Even then the face to face time is probably more like five or ten minutes.

I figure, if they were going to do the scene in two minutes it would have to go like this:

Blaine happens upon David and Sebastian together somewhere, doing something. Hellos are exchanged. Sebastian says something stupid or insulting to Blaine. Dave explains why or what Seb and he are doing together as friends and/or boyfriends, showing that Sebastian is staying true to his word and trying to be good. Dave says he's wonderful now and his life is full of promise. Kurt's name comes up and is most likely still in contact in some way with Dave. Sebastian says something insulting about Kurt. They all leave as friends. See even that sketchy scene was probably more than two minutes. Anyways, here is my first idea about what could have happened...

**Story I**

(What Ryan Murphy most likely had planned.)

"Hi Dave. Hi Sebastian. This is a bit of a surprise!" Blaine said and that was certainly an understatement.

"What exactly is the surprise? That we drink coffee like every other human on the planet or that we'd be seen in public at The Lima Bean, a poor excuse for a chique cafe who allows loser McKinley Glee members to mix in with regular patrons?"

"Seb be nice." Dave warns. "I think he's surprised to see us together."

"Is it really such a surprise? I was really sorry for my part in Dave's drastic decision to kill himself and I dedicated the Warbler's song 'Stand' to him at Regionals. Why wouldn't I extend friendship to him when other people I could name, didn't?"

"If that's a dig at Kurt, that's not fair. He's in New York and working hard to build his career. He is extremely busy; why he hardly can find time for me and I'm his fiancé. "

"Oops! I think I hit a sore spot!" Seb said and smiled maliciously.

"I thought you turned over a new leaf? Where is that kinder more compassionate Smythe we were supposed to see?" Blaine fired back.

"He is kinder and nicer. He's helped me a lot. In fact, we're in here to grab a coffee before we go to an LGBT youth meeting. I going to be speaking about my experiences coming out and Seb here is coming along to support me." Dave explained.

"That's amazing Dave! I have to get to Glee practise, otherwise I'd join you." That comment was met with a scowl from Sebastian.

"Even though Kurt isn't touch as much as he'd like, I know he will be pleased that you doing so well." Blaine continued sincerely.

"Tell him I'm in a really good place. And tell him how much I appreciated all he has done for me. Let him know how great a friend Seb has been to me and that I feel safe and secure with him around." As he said that, he threw his arm around Sebastian's shoulder and gave him a sideways hug. Blaine could see that the Warbler was so pleased and proud he could burst.

"I'm happy to do it Dave." Sebastian said with a thick emotional voice. He cleared his throat to get rid of the feelings and finished with a classic dig. "I'll stick right by you. Not like some."

"Seb." Dave said in a cautioning voice. A look passed between the two that was very interesting. It was as if there was no one else in the world except those two.

"It was great seeing you both, but if I don't go now I'll miss my practise. See you later" Blaine finished. He waved and set off out the door.

"Not if we see you first!" Sebastian called out as a last parting shot.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. He fumbled around for his phone and quickly called a familiar number.

"Hey Kurt, you'll never guess who I ran into... Dave Karofsky and Sebastian Smythe... No, together at Lima Bean...I'm not sure if they're together, together but if they're not, they soon will be, judging by the looks they exchanged...Don't worry Kurt, he is really, really happy and Seb - I am think he's in love!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Minutes - Story II**

"I don't know why we didn't think of this before!" Tina exclaimed happily as she took her seat at the table of Lima's local restaurant, Breadsticks.

"Yeah, we're the old vanguard of Glee so to speak, and it's our last year. We should hang out together more often." Artie agreed.

"We definitely should make it a monthly thing, just the four of us." Sam suggested as he settled in his chair.

They waited for the fourth member of the group to say something but Blaine was staring off into the distance.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Tina called snapping her fingers trying to get his attention.

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?" Blaine replied dragging his eyes and attention back to his friends with difficulty.

"We were saying that as super heroes, we have to be continually diligent if we're going to rid Lima of villains." Tina answered giggling. Her other two friends were smiling as well.

"Sure of course." Blaine agreed absently, his eyes sliding away from his friends.

"Blaine! I was joking! That's not what we were discussing." Tina declared and tapped Blaine's arm to regain his attention. "What on earth is so important that you have to neglect your friends...Oh my!" Tina gasped as she looked in the direction where Blaine was staring.

"Isn't that..." Sam started.

"David Karofsky in the flesh." Artie finished.

"He looks like he's waiting for someone." Blaine added, not pulling his eyes away.

"He certainly cleans up pretty good." Sam observed. Everybody stopped staring at Dave and stared at him. "What? Just because I'm a straight guy I can't notice when another guy has put some effort into his appearance? He's dressed like he's on a date. "Sam explained.

"Sam's right, he is on a date. "Artie agreed.

"Poor guy, it looks like he's being stood up!" Tina added. "Ooh look! He keeps checking his phone and he looks really pensive." Having been disappointed in love several times herself, she really felt for Dave.

"Yeah, poor guy." Blaine agreed when he saw Dave check his phone a third time.

"We should ask him to join us." Tina announced suddenly. "Blaine, go over there and invite him."

"Are you insane!? Why me? And why embarrass him any further by asking him to join us. We're at a table of four, we'll have to drag over another chair. Besides, what will we talk about? "Blaine says in a rush fruitlessly, for he can see Tina was in 'I have a mission' mode. Her jaw was set and she was looking at him scornfully. He would not be able to reason with her.

"Look, you have to go over there because David has more in common with you than the rest of us." Tina reasoned.

"Why, because we're both gay?" Blaine exclaims in an angry whisper. He felt like shouting but didn't want Dave to overhear them.

"That does help, but no, I'm talking about Kurt. Isn't he in communication with him? And since you are Kurt's boyfriend don't you have a duty to..."

"I don't think Kurt's talked to him since he went to New York!" Blaine said, interrupting Tina.

"But you know more about what's going on in his life than we do." Tina persisted.

"All I know is he had to repeat his last year of high school because of the amount of time he was away from classes and that he attends Beaumont, that new alternative high school. Now you all know as much as me." Blaine replied.

"Oh the poor boy, he just looked at his phone again. Blaine, for the last time, go and bring him back here." Tina demanded growing louder. The boys had to shush her.

Blaine looked at the other boys for assistance. They wouldn't meet his eyes. Finally, Arty said, "You might as well go get him Blaine, before Tina creates more of a scene demanding that you do what she says."

Blaine sighed and heaved himself from his chair and slowly trekked over to Dave's table.

"Hey! Hi Dave!" Blaine said, wishing his voice didn't sound so high and tight. "How are you?"

"Okay I guess." Dave replied surprised looking up to see Blaine.

"Uhm, err, We're eating over there." Blaine continued awkwardly, pointing to his friends. Sam and Artie wave feebly, looking embarrassed. Tina on the other hand almost up ends the table in her frantic waving and smiling. Tina then glares at both Sam and Artie making them wave harder. They both manage to paste sickly smiles to their faces. The three friends only mange to look menacing rather than welcoming.

Blaine turns back to Dave. He also pastes a smile on his face. "Ahh so we're just ready to order our food, would you like to join us?"

Dave looks at the table of manic wavers fearfully and turns back to Blaine. He looks panicked and desperate but he responds in an even tone,"Ahh that's very nice of you to offer, but I waiting for - Hey Seb! Over here!" Dave suddenly calls and waves at the young man making his way through the tables.

"Hi Dave. I'm sorry I'm so late!" Dave stands and the two boys hug. Sebastian gives Dave a small peck on the cheek. "I had to contend with a dead car battery and an even deader phone." Sebastian explains and smiles ruefully up at Dave.

"Never mind Babe, I'm just so happy you're here. I was getting worried." Dave replies, rubbing the warbler's back, the relief on his face was palpable.

"So Anderson, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asks, more as a challenge than as a question.

"I was just asking Dave if he wanted to join us." Blaine explained pointing his friends who suddenly found their menus extremely absorbing.

"That would interrupt our date night." Sebastian declared.

"I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't. Because unlike some other people I could name, I meant it when I said I wanted to be Dave's friend. I kept my promise and continued to stay in contact. I went with him to LGBT meetings and supported him as he worked through his issues with being openly gay. Over the past year Dave and I have grown closer and find our personalities complement each other. We've started dating and I am in love with him, and even though I don't deserve him, he also loves me. Recently we've become lovers. So now you know everything." The Warbler set his jaw, daring Blaine to comment on what he said.

Blaine was used to Sebastian's machine gun-rat-tit-tat-tat manner of speaking, piling on the insults. This time though, it was a series of facts showing how Kurt let Dave down and he didn't. It obviously bothered Sebastian so much that he had to whack Blaine over the head about Kurt's slight, since he couldn't yell at Kurt.

There was an awkward period of silence because Blaine had no come back or excuse. Dave cut into the silence by saying, "Seb, be nice. Blaine and his friends saw that I was sitting alone and they wanted to invite me to eat with them. They meant well."

Sebastian glanced at Dave and then back at Blaine. "Look I might be late on occasion, but I will never let Dave down, ever. You can tell that to your fiancé while you're telling him what a wonderful couple we make."

"Dave, I will tell Kurt how happy you are. He'll be really pleased for you. He really does care." Blaine said earnestly.

"Thanks Blaine. I am really happy. Seb has been the best friend and the best boyfriend I could ever want. I feel cherished and that's something that I never thought I'd feel." Dave responded feelingly.

"Now do you mind?" Sebastian snarled, not giving an inch. "I would like to continue my date with my boyfriend. I was hoping to get lucky tonight but you may have just ruined the mood."

"Of course! Um, Bye." Blaine said and did a hasty retreat back to his table, but not before he overheard Dave say to Sebastian, "Since when has anything killed the mood between us. You'll get lucky Babe."

When Blaine made it to the safety of his friends, he dramatically collapsed in a heap on his chair and sighed heavily with relief. He turned to his friends and announced sarcastically.

"Well thanks for support guys. That was the most embarrassing two minutes of my life!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Two minutes Story -III**

"Thanks for going with me to Ohio State College. It's been a great day and what a game!" Sam shouted above the loud murmur of the milling crowds leaving the stadium.

"I'm glad to. This is a great college; I can see you being really happy here." Blaine replies happily grabbing his friend's shoulder and squeezing it. He then sighed. "What do you want to do now? As you know I have a second mission here, I suppose I should figure out when I should do that."

"Ah yes! Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to find the elusive David Karofsky and unearth the dark secret that he's keeping from Kurt." Sam mugged.

"I'm sure that is a Mission Impossible line. It shouldn't be said in a Sean Connery voice." Blaine says chuckling.

"Why that is ridiculous! Everything can be said in a Sean Connery voice," Sam replies in a Sean Connery voice.

"Okay, you win!" Blaine says chuckling.

"You haven't told me why Kurt is so worried about Dave. Is he worried that Dave might be slipping back into depression?" Sam asks.

"That's what I'm here to find out. Kurt has been in contact with David since he was in the hospital, mostly through text messaging and Skype. But recently, David hasn't been contacting Kurt very often because 'he's too busy," Blaine graced the air with his fingers, mimicking quotes, "and when Kurt asks him what makes him so busy, he's very vague."

"I don't think Kurt has much to worry about, it seems Dave is really doing well. It would be extremely difficult to be where he is now and still be mentally ill. Not only did he make Ohio State College's football team but he just scored a decisive touchdown today and ultimately led his team to a win. Today's game was incredible and he was amazing! Sam gushed.

"Wasn't he though?" It was Blaine's turn to gush. "Grabbing that ball from the air as it soared into the defensive end, snatching it before the other team's forward could get it."

"And he didn't stop!" Sam continued. "He kept running down the field with the ball, leaping out of the way of players, completely taking the other team by surprise, making it all the way to the end zone to score a touchdown!"

"It certainly was phenomenal. Anyways, Kurt isn't worried about Dave slipping back into depression. He has a great therapist, he's doing well at school and his team, as we saw in the game today, are absolutely fine with his being openly gay."

"Then what's the issue? Maybe Dave simply does have too much going on to keep in contact with Kurt." Sam replied.

"Kurt has just heard from Santana that Dave is seeing someone and it bothers him that Dave didn't confide in him."

"I see, the plot thickens," Sam announces, once again channelling Sean Connery. Then he continues in a normal voice "I still don't see what the issue is. Dave has a right to a private life and maybe the other guy is still in the closet so he has to keep it on the down low."

"Kurt is worried that Dave knows that this guy he's taken up with is bad news. He's afraid that the guy might be just using him and will eventually break his heart."

"Well if Kurt's behaving like an old mother hen, it's no wonder why Dave is so secretive. As we saw today, Dave is definitely on top of his game. Maybe he just wants to make his own decisions and more importantly, make his own mistakes without Kurt's approval." Sam reasoned.

"I know, but Kurt made me promise to drop by and talk to Dave today. I'm just going to be casual about it and see how he's doing."

"I'm glad it's you and not me!" Sam replied. "Look, I still have a few events to go to, why don't you look for him now and catch him as he leaves the locker room. I'm sure there'll be a big after game party somewhere and you'll miss him if you leave it till later."

"Yeah, I guess so," Blaine sighed. "Kurt totally owes me for this."

Blaine made his way through the crowded hall towards the locker room. There were lots of well-wishers, fans, and girlfriends waiting around for the players to emerge. Every time a player came out, a big cheer would go up and people would crowd around the boy, hugging and back slapping him.

Blaine waited for Dave, wondering if this was a good idea. Dave finally came out of the locker room to a massive cheer. He moved through the crowd high fiving and shaking hands. He was obviously pleased with the attention but at the same time, was looking for someone in the crowd. As the football player walked down the hall, moving away from the well-wishers, Blaine followed. He pushed through the crowd as politely as he could, trying to move closer to follow Dave.

Just as he came close enough to call out to Dave, another voice beat him to it. "Dave!" A body flashed past Blaine from behind. The blonde streak rushed towards Dave as the football player turned around towards the shout. There was no doubt how Dave thought about the boy; his face breaking into a huge smile and his arms opening up to grab the young man racing to him. The student flung himself into Dave's arms and the pair spun around in a circle. The two boys finally slowed down their rotation, their lips locked, and completely oblivious to any people around them.

"Sebastian!?" Blaine said shocked, not realising he said the name out loud.

Both boys turned toward him surprised. Blaine felt himself going red, embarrassed at interrupting such an intimate moment.

"Uh hi Seb, Dave," Blaine said coming closer. "great game by the way."

"Thanks Blaine, what are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"I came with Sam. He's thinking of attending Ohio State. I saw the game and came to congratulate you."

"Well thanks, I was just lucky." Dave replied.

"You were extraordinary! You turned the game around; no way would your team have won if it wasn't for that touchdown!" Sabastian stated happily moving in closer and hugging Dave around the waist. Dave smiled at his boyfriend and wrapped his arm over his shoulders.

"So you two were a couple now?" Blaine inquired.

"It's no secret." Sabastian stated and then turned to Dave "or is it?"

"Kurt doesn't know about it." Blaine said

"You didn't tell him yet?" Sebastian asked Dave, sounding a bit upset.

Dave sighed and looked uncomfortable. He faced Blaine and explained, " He doesn't know about the relationship because he won't let me talk about Sebastian. I've tried bringing up my relationship with Sebastian to Kurt several times, But as soon as I mention his name, Kurt goes on a rant about what a terrible person he is, how he almost blinded you and that he is a Meekrat and will always be one. He says he believes I have changed and he's forgiven me but he won't extend any such courtesy to Seb. I've told him Seb has a good heart and asked him several times to stop the name calling, but he won't. Since you're here now you can tell him that I'm in a happy relationship with Seb. You can tell I don't care if he approves, I'm in love with Sebastian and am sticking by him. If he's not going to support me in my choices, than he's not going to be a part of my life."

Sebastian looked very happy. "And you can tell your fiancé that I love Dave too and will do my best by him, not that I need that elf faced twerp's blessing either." Dave smiled and squeezed his boyfriend closer.

Blaine smiled at the pair, judging by their reactions, this was the first time they had declared their deep feelings for each other out loud.

"I'll tell him and I'm sure he'll be happy if you are Dave." Blaine responded. Well I'll leave you two alone now. I'm sure you want to celebrate your victory."

"I am planning to take Dave for a steak dinner at a swanky restaurant and then party to dawn." Sebastian replied smiling up at Dave.

Blaine left the happy couple locked in another embrace and kissing passionately. He pulled his phone out as soon as he was out of hearing range, dialed a number and waited.

"Hi, your worst suspicions are confirmed. Dave and Sebastian are together." Blaine listened for a moment and then sighed. "No Kurt, you won't be able to change his mind and I don't think you should. You just have to spend two minutes with them as a couple and see that they are extremely happy and in love. In fact, when we're ready to get married, why don't we plan a double wedding with them as the other couple?"

Blaine chuckled to himself while he listened to Kurt's angry venting.


	4. Chapter 4

And now what we have been all waiting for... an erotic one.

**Two minutes IV**

Blaine braced himself and then opened the door to the men's room at Scandals; it was bad enough to pee in the disgusting room but he had to do number two. He had already leaped one hurdle it seemed; one of the stalls was actually free. He had worried that he'd have to stand outside the closed stall door waiting for whatever sexual act going on inside, to be completed.

As he passed the other occupied stall, he couldn't help his curiosity and glanced down to see two pairs of feet facing each other. He could hear small moans and kissing sounds. _Great,_ he thought to himself; they've only just started, _I'm going to have to sit through the whole performance. Yep, I'll have a ring side seat._

Blaine entered the empty stall, happy to see the second hurdle jumped; there was toilet paper! Blaine did the best he could by cleaning off the seat. He dropped his pants carefully and sat the cold porcelain seat to do his business. The noises in the stall next door were growing more passionate. Blain could hear zippers undoing and fumbling of hands. Here we go, he thought.

The adjoining stall wall suddenly pitched visibly and Blaine realised one of the men was being pressed against the partition. One pair of feet had disappeared from the floor so Blaine mused that the one guy was being held suspended against the wall. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw two sets of fingers curling over his cubical wall. That was kind of annoying, he felt like his space was being encroached. Then it started; the banging.

Blaine watched in horror as the partition violently vibrated to each thrust. He could see the frame that was connected to the concrete floor move. He hoped the bolts would hold until he was finished. The rhythmic banging continued; the guy doing the screwing certainly had powerful thrusts and the guy getting screwed certainly sounded like he was enjoying himself. Blaine was having a hard time concentrating on what he was supposed to be doing.

The banging grew louder and more frantic and the yells of "Oh God, Yes! Yes!" was really getting shrill. They must know someone else is in here besides them. It really was getting ridiculous; Blaine was beginning to think it was just for show. There was another big thrust that really rocked the partition and a loud "Oh yes Fuck me, fuck me hard!"

It was too much for Blaine; he banged back on the wall and shouted "Oh com'on! He can't really be that fucking good!"

The guys beside him stopped for a second and Blaine heard snickering. Then the thrusting started again but with each push, Blaine heard the vocal guy shout out "Yes! He's! That! Fucking! Good!"

Blaine could not believe his ill luck. Worse still, with the erotic noises next door and the fact his anus was being stimulated, he had a huge erection. Blain thought about it as he stared at his blue veiny penis, and shrugged, _well if you can't beat them … beat yourself._

He leaned back and closed his eyes and tried to imagine the two guys in the next cubicle. In his mind's eye he saw a powerful young man with his pants down around his ankles, the other small slender boy facing him with his back pressed up against the cubicle wall with his legs wrapped around the bigger guy. The bigger guy would just be pumping as hard as he could and the smaller guy's head would be thrown back in ecstasy as he takes on the bigger guy's huge cock.

The sounds that Blaine heard over the wall were getting more frantic and the cubicle wall was shaking. Blain sped up his hand movements to their beat. He was getting close so fast. Then it happened; the vocal guy came with a very loud "Oh yeah! So Good!" and the other guy grunted loudly and suddenly slowed his thrusting down. Blaine still pumping, came just seconds after them, groaning loudly into silence. He was suddenly aware that his climaxing groan must have been over heard by his neighbours. They started chuckling, which meant they had definitely heard him. He went beet red, he was so embarrassed.

He wasn't sure what to do now. Should he wait until they leave the room before he ventures out? What if they hang around to see who leaves the cubicle or the men's room? Could he beat them to the door? They'd have to get their clothes all tidied first before they can step out. Blaine decided to chance it. If he hurried, he could finish cleaning himself up before they left the stall. He wiped himself, pulled up his pants and scurried out the stall door. They were whispering to each other quitely and hadn't opened the door. Maybe they were just as embarrassed and was waiting for him to leave.

He ran to the sink to wash his hands… he heard a throat clear behind him and looked up into the mirror. His face lost all colour. He whipped around and could not believe his eyes. Dave Karofsky and Sebastian Smythe were standing there grinning.

"Hey there Anderson, fancy meeting you here. I guess with your fiancé in New York, you have nothing better to do than go perving in men's washrooms." Sebastian started.

"Tina and Sam wanted to see what Scandals is like, and I wasn't perving! At least that's not what I came in here for." Blaine retorted, his face was a flame with embarrassment.

"Well you certainly came!" Sebastian needled.

"Since when have you two been together?" Blaine hurled back hoping to deflect.

"We're not together, together. Dave is my fuck buddy and wingman. If I can't find anything decent to screw then David fills in, if you know what I mean." Sebastian says with a wink.

"And I do fill him." Dave adds chuckling.

Blaine stares at them blankly not knowing what to say.

"Well it's been a slice. It's always nice to perform to an appreciative audience but we have to go. See you around Blaine." With that, Sebastian washes his hands and heads out of the washroom.

Dave washes his hands as well and goes to leave.

"Dave wait! You don't have to put up with him you know. You can do better."

"I don't want to do better. I want Seb." Dave states simply.

"Yeah but the way he treats you - calling you a fuck buddy and using you when he can't find anyone else."

Dave smiled, "Didn't you notice all the really hot guys out there? We come here every week and Seb makes a big thing about looking for hot guys, but he never picks one out. Hasn't for months. If some guy tries and picks him up he acts like a real jerk till they go away. If they try and pick up me he's like a pitbull. After they run away, he gives me a big laundry list of what's wrong with them. Then after a while we come here and we fuck. It works. It's even kind of hot, as you yourself have discovered. Sooner or later he'll come to realise what he's doing and will admit he loves me. He just needs some time."

"You are a lot more patient than I'd be in your situation." Blaine says.

"I have reason to be. I love him and I know my Seb." Dave smiles again and starts to count down. "Three, two, one…" He then grabs a surprised Blaine and pulls him close, just as Sebatian steps back into the washroom.

"What the hell's going on here!?" He shouts as he sees Blaine and Dave in a clinch.

"I was just going to show Blaine I really am that good." Dave replies grinning impishly.

"No fucking way you are!" Sebastian shouts his eyes blazing.

Dave instantly steps back from Blaine, and moves to Sebastian. He looked the picture of innocence. "What's with you Seb? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous?! Me? Of him? Don't be ridiculous! I wouldn't be jealous of a caterpiller browed, greasy haired, tone-deaf singer who's clothes look like the ill-begotten children of Howdy Doody and a box of crayons!" Sebastian was so intent on glaring at Blaine, he missed Dave's bemused smile.

Dave dropped the smile instantly when the Warbler looked back at him. "Good Seb, because I was only joking." He omits saying who the joke was on. "I'm really only interested in being your wingman and fuck buddy." Dave said with earnest sincerety.

Sebastian seemed a little mullified. "Let's get out of this dump. It's like dog city. There is not one hot guy in the whole place. You may as come over to my place and hang with me tonight. There's nothing better to do."

"Sure thing Seb, I'd love to." Dave said again honestly. Blaine wanted to roll his eyes at Sebastian's denial of his feelings.

Sebastian gave Blaine one last murderous glare and stalks out, checking to see if Dave is following. Before he leaves, Dave gives Blaine a knowing smile and a wink before he follows.

Blaine lets out a big sigh and shakes his head in wonder at the weird two minute conversation he had with that pair. He didn't even want to think about what happened before that and he certainly wouldn't tell anybody about. No one would ever believe it if he did!


End file.
